Singing In The Rain Umbrella
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Songfic Universo Alterno, Adaptacion del fic de alasencadenadaslira; Todos los famosos odian a los paparazzis y Ryoma no es la excepcion. Una linda historia de amor; OCC, Los invito a pasar y leer, dejen reviews ¡Muchas Gracias! Pesimo summary lo se X-X..


Singing in the rain umbrella

Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen, soy el famoso cantante del grupo Seigaku.

Soy de Estados Unidos, me mude a Japón a los 12 años, donde conocí a mi mejor amiga ya ahora novia, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Sakuno es una chica dulce, pura e inocente, es muy torpe pero es todo lo que un chico podría desear.

Todo empezó cuando solo éramos un grupo de principiantes, con mis dos amigos Momoshiro y Eiji. En realidad yo no quería participar en nada, pero ellos me obligaron y al final termino gustándome mucho. Eiji era el baterista, Momoshiro tocaba el piano eléctrico, y yo tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.

Para nosotros era solo un pasatiempo, solo por diversión. Hasta que tocando en un club, el famoso productor Tezuka nos quiso contratar, y nosotros no pudimos rechazar la oferta.

Yo en ese entonces aun no le decía lo que sentía a Sakuno, es que yo era –soy- un poco testarudo y no aceptaba mis sentimientos hacia ella. Hasta que un día me di cuenta, de que lo enojado que me ponía cuando la veía hablar con otro chico, y de la tristeza que me causaba el no verla; me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, así que me arme de valor y se lo dije, me sorprendí mucho cuando ella me correspondió.

Claramente nos hicimos novios, luego Momoshiro y Eiji se hicieron novios de un par de fans, Tomoka y Nanako, me sorprendí cuando resulto ser que mi propia prima era una fan de nuestro grupo, y más aun cuando se hizo novia de eiji, pero bueno, si así quiso el destino, que así sea.

Todo eso pasó a los dieciséis años, ahora teníamos veinte y seguimos siendo muy famosos.

Yo ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia triste, ya que hacia una semana había tenido una pelea con sakuno.

Flash Back

-¡me puedes explicar que es esto! –le grité a Sakuno mostrándole una foto donde ella aparecía abrazada a un muchacho de cabello castaño, ella abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero no la deje- ¡es increíble Sakuno! ¡Jamás me hubiera imaginado esto de ti! Siempre fuiste dulce y pura, pero veo que con los años has cambiado y…

-¡ese chico es mi primo de Europa, Ryoma! –gritó Sakuno a todo pulmón llorando- ¡no puedo creerlo Ryoma! Después de todos estos años, ¿eres capaz de tener tan poca confianza en mí, que le haces caso a una foto de un paparazzi? –preguntó ella llorando más fuerte.

-Sakuno, yo… -traté de articular palabra, me sentía un completo idiota, corrección, era un completo idiota.

-¡vete Ryoma! ¡No quiero verte nunca más! –me corrió Sakuno de su apartamento.

Fin Flash Back

Luego de eso trate de disculparme con ella, pero no respondía mis llamadas.

Ahora caminaba bajo la lluvia, sin saber que hacer para disculparme, deseando que Sakuno me perdonara por mi estupidez.

No quería que lo nuestro se terminara, no podría soportar perder a mi amado ángel, la amo demasiado.

Pensaba esto mientras caminaba en un parque cerca de la escuela Seishun Gakuen.

Cuando vi a una chica de vestido rosa con una sombrilla a unos pocos metros, podría reconocer esa cabellera rojiza en cualquier parte, era sakuno.

-¡Sakuno! –grito corriendo hacia ella. Sakuno se gira y me mira sorprendida –antes de que te vayas, quiero disculparme –me acerco un poco mas a ella- no es que desconfíe de ti, lo que pasa es que ya sabes lo celoso que soy, además siempre he estado aterrado a la idea de perderte. –era una de esas veces en las que me expresaba abiertamente, y siempre era con sakuno.

-OH Ryoma –Sakuno me abraza- debí suponer que te pondrías celoso, siempre has sido así –soltó una pequeña risita- y no tienes porque temer a perderme, jamás te dejaría mi príncipe. –coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzamos a bailar.

Estaba feliz, creo que la última vez que estuve así de feliz fue cuando sakuno acepto ser mi novia.

Seguíamos bailando bajo la lluvia, con sakuno aun sosteniendo la sombrilla, de pronto ella comenzó a cantar.

**Sakuno:**

Tuviste mi corazón

Y nunca estaremos separados

Pero seguirás siendo mi estrella

Cariño porque en la oscuridad

No puedes ver carros brillantes

Y es ahí cuando me necesitas

Siempre voy a compartir contigo.

Porque yo.

**Ryoma:**

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Solo cantando bajo la lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo

Me río de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

Solo cantando

Cantando bajo la lluvia

**Sakuno y Ryoma**:

Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla (eh eh eh)

Bajo mi sombrilla x3

Estas cosas lujosas,

Nunca estarán de por medio

Eres parte de mí ser, de aquí al infinito

Cuando la guerra ha tomado su parte

Cuando el mundo ha repartido sus cartas

Si la mano es dura, juntos repararemos tu corazón

Porque yo.

**Ryoma:**

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Solo cantando bajo a lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo

Me río de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

Solo cantando

Cantando bajo la lluvia

**Sakuno:**

Puedes estar bajo mi sombrilla (eh eh eh)

Bajo mi sombrilla x3

**Sakuno y Ryoma:**

Esta lloviendo

OH... cariño esta lloviendo

Cariño ven a mí

Ven a mí

**Ryoma:**

Estoy cantando bajo la lluvia

Solo cantando bajo la lluvia

¡Qué glorioso sentimiento!

Y soy feliz de nuevo

Me río de las nubes

Tan oscuras, en los cielos

El sol esta en mi corazón

Y estoy listo para el amor.

Terminamos de cantar, sakuno respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas sonrosadas, y que no estaba acostumbrada a cantar, y ahí e di cuenta de que era el momento.

Me arrodillo frente a ella y saco una cajita de terciopelo negro.

-sakuno, se que hemos tenido nuestras peleas y problemas, te amo desde hace mucho, y estoy dispuesto a dejar mi carrera para estar junto a ti, ya me canse de que los paparazzi te acosen y que por las grabaciones y conciertos casi no nos podamos ver. Así que quiero preguntarte Sakuno ¿te casarías conmigo? –inquirí abriendo la caja dejando ver un precioso anillo de rubíes, esmeraldas y zafiros.

-¡sí! –Contestó Sakuno feliz abalanzándose en mis brazos- ¡si y mil veces si!

Ambos reímos con alegría mientras la lluvia se desvanecía y se formaba un arco iris.

_10 años después_

Después de la boda y de mi renuncia, sakuno y yo nos mudamos a las afueras de Osaka en una pequeña peor acogedora casita de campo.

Tenemos dos preciosos hijos, Kyo y Tsuki Echizen, ambos de 7 años de edad puesto que son gemelos.

Ambos recientemente han formado una banda, Kyo tocaba la guitarra y Tsuki cantaba, dicen que algún día se volverían tan famosos como yo.

Sakuno y yo apoyábamos su decisión y los animábamos, ya que a pesar de que yo había renunciado a la música para estar con su madre, no dejaría que ellos no cumplieran sus sueños.

Ni sakuno ni yo trabajamos, aunque hayan pasado varios años, los discos que grabe aun se siguen vendiendo, dándonos así un techo donde vivir.

Sin embargo, la canción más vendida y solicitada, fue la que grabe con sakuno antes de mi retiro, la misma que cantamos bajo la lluvia el día que le pedí matrimonio.

Fin

**Disclaimer:** The Prince of Tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente a Konomi Takeshi su creador, este fanfic no me pertenece a mí, esta es la adaptación del fanfic **Singing in the rain umbrella songfic **de **alasencadenadaslira**; yo le pedí su autorización para pasar su fic de Card Captors Sakura, a Prince of Tennis, así que no es ningún plagio ni nada por el estilo. Este fanfic fue escrito de fans para fans, por y para el entretenimiento, sin ningún tipo de beneficio lucrativo.

**N/A:** Hola a todos ¿cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, pues yo no he estado muy bien que digamos pero va, eso a quien le importa... en fin, con respecto al fic, a mi me gusto mucho, el original lo leí mil veces y me encanto por eso me dije, ¿Qué tal si fuera un ryosaku? Asique le pedí permiso a la autora y ella me dejo :D este es un fic con una trama sencilla, sin muchas complicaciones y es por eso que me gusta mucho, ya que es muy lindo, y pues estaba cansada de tanto drama, jeje. Solamente le hice un par de modificaciones para que congeniara mas con los personajes, pero de resto, esta obra es totalmente de alasencadenadaslira, a quien debo agradecer mucho por dejarme usar su fic, también debo agradecer a ustedes los que leen, muchas gracias, gracias a mis súper amigas Rave-chan y Jani-chan, y gracias a mi hermana Dominic; saludos a todos, que pasen un lindo día, y ¡nos leemos pronto!

Atte.: Kt-chan


End file.
